User blog:SolZen321/Who was the best Human Host in the Heisei Era
Starting from the Heisei Ultraseven to Ultraman Mebius, there have been a variety of protagonists for the Ultra series with a much more varied set of personalities than the Showa Era. Now I will be judging each on basically their personality and motivations. Since it is impossible to truly judge them without putting my own opinions in the mix please be aware that my opinion my be different from yours. Note that Ultras in human form are exempt from this list, I find that by default they are just all around good guys and no more motivation to be heroes. Also only Hosts from a series will be here, Movie hosts are generally not given enough screen time to really come to a conclusion about them. The Best *(5)Masaki Kazimori: Masaki was a standard Ultra host until Ultraseven Evolution where he had to take charge on his own. It was the first time we had an Ultra host... without the Ultra. Masaki's moral conduct went above and beyond humanity's interests as they were not always in the right. Masaki was the Ultra Host that had to walk alone, against the attack team and even humanity, to do the right thing, something most Ultra Hosts never had to deal with. *(4)Hiroya Fujimiya: Similar to Gamu but different, Hiroya was originally mislead to believe that mankind would be the source of ruin for the world and believed it was job and the job of Ultraman to stop this. He made himself an enemy of mankind believing his cause to be moral and often challenged Gamu on his own moral presumptions. After learning he was tricked he gave up his powers to gamu and later regained them. Even this he still had a different opinion that Earth's native monsters deserved some form of protection as well. *(3)Kazuki Komon: Komon was radically different from most hosts, he was doubtedly the main character of the series, he even narrated several times, but he was only Ultraman for the last episode. While he was intended to be an Ultra for a longer time, that's irrelavent. While we rarely see the protagonist for any significant time before their merger with their Ultra, we watched Komon on an emotional journey of spiritual and emotion growth, going from a meek individual, battling crippling depression twice, a more confident man, a big brother/mentor figure to another Ultra Host to a man who would battle evil in it beastly forms as a human and Ultraman. Komon, due to his journey and relationship to the other Deunamists, gained a deeper understanding of what Ultraman was, the light that powered him and why he fought. *(2)Daigo Madoka: Daigo was different from any and every Ultra host before him, he didn't merge with an alien and he was not an Ultra in human form, he was a human that gained the ability to become an Ultra. Daigo was a paragon of humanity, goodness and that caused him heartache but he showed that the greatness of Ultras came not from their powers but their humanity and kindness which resolved conflicts when his powers couldn't. *(1)Jun Himeya: Jun is like Daigo, the guy that stands for the best of humanity but he does it in a more realistic fashion. Jun was full of regret at not being able to save a life and fought the Space Beasts to make amends. He fought long and hard accepting he would most likely have an inglorious end as his opponents would destroy every trace of him. His determination to protect people despite his growing injuries showed his commitment to being Ultraman and what that meant. Finding peace at the end Himeya left in a blaze of glory giving his life to stop a great evil. Even his archnemesis his dedication several times, though in mocking and insulting ways. The Worst (5)Jack Shindo: Place Holder (4)Kenichi Kai: Place Holder (3)Genki Kagura: Place Holder (2)Shin Asuka: Asuka is basically an attempt to recreate Daigo, but where Daigo was original Shin was not, where Daigo fought in Ultra Form, Dyna fought instead. Ultimately Shin's motivations in his series were to ultimately find his father, which while isn't a bad goal doesn't really help that he was a rather immature protagonist in comparison to most, especially coming after Daigo. Asuka get's this spot because as we the most immature Ultra Host, incredibly childish at times, other Ultra hosts have engaged in somewhat childish fights, but usually they were responding to some moral outrage. If Asuka was unintentionally childish he would probably get a high spot, but since his series was directly marketed to children (more so than most) he's excused to a degree. (1)Nagi Saijyo: I find it insteresting that the best and worst Ultra Hosts in my opinion, come from the same series. Now Nagi wasn't a completely horrible person, but to the viewer she would come of as disagreeable, despite her mad obsession with destroying anything she labelled as a beast (whether they deserved the title, or even qualify for the actual designation) she never allowed it to threaten the lives of civilians. Though she may have prioritized extermination over rescue, she would never hurt someone to kill a beast. She was also comforting in her own strict way. Her good qualities out of the way let me explain why I think she was the worst host. She was used, her childhood trauma was of a space beast in human forming killing her mother, since then she hated anything not human, especialy those that took on human form. That was the villain's plan, knowing she would beome a Deunamist, and she pushed this trauma onto other Deunamist, firing at Himeya and immediately proclaiming they should've captured the next Deunamist after him. She even pointed her gun at Himeya after he had just fought Mizorogi and Galberos. The point is the only reason she fought was for revenge, she allowed a trauma to dictate her life and not in a positive way like the other Deunamist, fear and hatred were her motivations. In the end she played into the villain's hands giving Zagi the power to revive his Ultra form and nearly causing the end of the world. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts